Consuming Black Hearts
by KatanaYukii
Summary: Everyone get sucked into the depts of darkness, somehow...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm up with a new fic. I dunno if it's gonna be that angst-ie but oh well. Heheh, I'm using the library computer at the moment for this so I have limited time to type this all down so please don't mind the spelling errors and tell me if there is any so when I can get back on the computer sometime tomorrow, I'll fix it I guess.**

'**Nways, on with the fic! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I own every other Tv channel out there.**

**--**

Blank darkness.

_Drip, drip._

Blood. Spewed from every corner of the black room. A cold night, sinking in with a full moon.

_Drip, drip._

Wingless cries of the wind, flowing in the tune with another cry.

A cry,

For help that is.

_Drip, drip._

Dark clouds starting to sweep over the starless night. Still no rain.

Mournful cries and sobs can be heard from the very same, dark, room.

Looking into the room, black birds, Raven's to be exact, glance over a figure, looming over a motionless shape. It's shoulder's shaking with every choke.

The figure, stares back at the dreadful winged-beasts. The once full-of-life green orbs, now paled by the misery of the darkness. Something every living creature dreads. But is eventually consumed by it's comforting pleas.

_Drip, drip._

The figure, drenched in blood herself, slowly stands. Leaving the motionless shapes vulnerable.

The figure now limps to find something. But doesn't know what to look for. Light? Maybe, but that will soon change.

_Drip, drip._

The raven's lunge, and attack the motionless shapes, now known as bodies.

The figure cries out, tries to stop them, tries to put her hands out, but can't.

Screams can be heard from miles away.

_Drip, drop._

The figure, after a few minutes, stops. A voice can be heard…

_You, sweet dear child,_

_Are alone._

_Alone with no one to help you,_

_No one to save you._

_Back down, child._

_For I will haunt you._

_You, Sweet child,_

_Are now consumed into darkness,_

_And will forever_

_Live in dishonesty._

_You, dear, sweet child,_

_Are alone._

_Alone, with no one to save you..._

_Drip, drip._

Terrified, the girl drags herself away, no strength left in her body.

She claws and digs at the dirt, trying to get away, away, from the darkness.

She soon comes to a house, her stop.

"Naruto…" Was all she could muster from her cracked, bleeding lips.

The girl got up to a window, and had enough strength to peer inside.

Nothing. Only the color black could be seen evident in the deserted home.

She started to claw at the window with bloodied, broken, fingers.

_Drip, drip._

She started hearing the voices again. And faint wing beats of those threatening birds could be slightly heard.

Suddenly, getting her strength back from fear, the girl ran as fast as her one broken and one dirty leg could carry her.

The rain finally fell, large droplets pounding the ground like war missiles.

Hearing wing beats coming closer, the girl ran until she tripped over her own feet. The birds caught up and swarmed her.

She screamed. In pain and fear, until she felt another presence, shooing away the birds.

She looked up and saw milky white eye's staring down at her, turning quickly into worry for a split second.

"Sa-Sakura…?"

**End of chapter 1**

**Tell me if you like this fic or not. Personally, I don't know exactly where it's going from a certain point from where I got this planned out so for now, I'll work on updating my other stuff then I'll worry about this one.**

**Cookies to everyone!! XD -throws out cookies to everyone-**

**Have an awesomely-awsome day/night! P**

**C ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I'm back...

I'm not a person who can ever write angst-filled fics yet I'm continuing one now. o.O

I'm a strange child.

"Sa-Sakura...?" The voice sounded strained, somewhat worried. Sakura stared up at the figure, unable to know who- or what- it was. Her hair was everywhere, every bit of revealed skin was caked in blood and dirt.

Suddenly, she felt everything go blank around her, she felt light-headed. Everything went black, a color she now, most feared.

Before going into the nothingness of unconsciousness, she felt her body being lifted, she didn't know what was happening, and she didn't have the strength to fight back. Slowly, she drifted away.

"Is she alright?" Neji firmly asked a nurse that was checking the clipboard at the end of the hospital bed where a sleeping Sakura lay.

"Hmm... she'll be alright. But, I do wonder, what had happened to her...?"

The nurse then bowed politely before going out of the room and closing the door.

After a few seconds, the white-eyed prodigy walked over to the front of the hospital bed, kneeling down to look at the pink-haired girl. _"What in the world happened to you?"_

_Drip, drip_

Sakura's eye's snapped opened, she looked frightened, then angered. She grabbed hold of Neji, and thrashed around like a wild animal, screaming horrendously.

A nurse charged in, immediately running over to see what was going on.

"Hold her there!" The nurse yelled, anxiously trying to find the IV shots somewhere in the room.

Neji grabbed hold of Sakura's arms and stopped her thrashing, but she kept on screaming. Screaming bloody murder, as if someone, or something was chasing after her. He was surprised when she jumped out of her hospital bed, and into his arms then after a split second, thrashed to get away from him.

"Keep her steady!" The nurse yelled over the girl's screams, "It may hurt a bit so make sure you have a good grip on her!"

Neji nodded and pulled Sakura off of him, then pushed her down on her bed. He had to use quite a bit of strength before she actually could stay somewhat still. After the nurse jabbed the IV into Sakura's arm, she settled down in a matter of a few seconds. Again, she was being encased into the darkness. She looked up once more, her last words were murmured and slurred, but could still be made out.

"Neji..."

* * *

_You, sweet dear child,_

_Are alone._

_Alone with no one to help you,_

_No one to save you._

_Back down, child._

_For I will haunt you._

_You, Sweet child,_

_Are now consumed into darkness,_

_And will forever_

_Live in dishonesty._

_You, dear, sweet child,_

_Are alone._

_Alone, with no one to save you..._

_Drip, drip._

_Sakura lay on the cold, hard, black ground. Her eyes were still closed, so tired. So tired..._

_Drip, drip._

_She opened them slowly, almost all of her strength drained. All she could see... was black. It was everywhere though she could still make everything out._

_She was in a room with black walls, no windows. The roof was't even there. There was a black sky with a full moon, and dreaded figures soaring through the sky._

_Drip, drip._

_Everything was black. The color she dreaded the most. Where evil lurks in every corner, where comfort in it's eternal shadows awaken._

_Drip, drop._

_She saw a figure, a human being... or some monster. It had preicing blood red eyes that would penetrate anyone's soul. Except, this figure seemed so fimilar yet, so distant. Sakura tried to think but to no avial as everything around her was consumed by the black. There were no more birds on the sky, only the figure a few feet in front of her. It seemed to chuckle._

_Drip, drip, drop._

_"Hmhmhm..." It came closer, Sakura's heartbeat went up. "You child... will forever be in pain. Now, take my hand... young one." It said in a husky voice. Sakura just lay there, completely frozen solid._

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Neji stayed in the hospital room for two things. One because he was worried and didn't want to leave Sakura alone. And two, Hiashi ordered him to stay there until they could contact anyone closer to her. it was 1:21am. Just one hour ago he had found her outside in the pouring rain, terrfied to death.

_"Just what is going on with you... Sakura..." _He dropped that question and just looked at the pink-haired wreck. She was cleaned up yes but, her expression, it was so distorted, so frightened, so... lonely.

Just when Sakura started wincing in her sleep, slowly turning to yelps, then screams. Many medical nin came rushing in to see the problem. Neji went over to her to try and calm her down, but nothing worked.

She then woke up, her face different... and to a surprise, her eyes were coal black, sinister, evil.

"Hnhn... you think you can save Sakura, don't you, Hyuga?" The words were spit out. Some of the medical nin froze in place and some even screamed. "She's in the darkness now, and soon, you will be too hnhn..."

Sakura then went limp, her eyes changed back to those dead, emeral eyes...

_Drip, drip._

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know this isn't a very good chapter to explain things but it will soon enough. This will be updated as soon as all my other fics are. (I'm going in order, after this, it's T.M.I.D's that I update next.)

Until then!

.:Kristen:.


End file.
